Mario, Luigi and Yoshi vs. Mickey, Goofy and Donald
Mario, Luigi and Yoshi vs. Mickey, Goofy and Donald is an episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Mario, Luigi and Yoshi from Super Mario Bros and Mickey, Goofy and Donald from Mickey Mouse. Description Nintendo vs. Disney!, Who of these trios that are led by an intelligent red character and the members are their sidekicks best friends and the clumsy sidekicks will win? Fights: Maro vs. Mickey, Luigi vs. Goofy and Yoshi vs. Donald. Team Mario (The Golden Moustache) Mario Wiz:Aaah Mario,a legend of gaming. Boomstick:Indeed,Mario is the hero of the mushroom kingdom. Wiz:Mario is able to use a neutral attack,which is a series of two punches and of a kick that do minor damage. Boomstick:Mario also can use a forward tilt,a wheel kick that can be angled,which is a reverse roundhouse kick,he can also use a up tilt,which is a spinning uppercut infamous for comboing into itself at low percents,he can also do a down tilt which is a legsweep,he can also do a dash attack,the slide kick from Super mario 64. Wiz:Mario can also do the forward smash,when doing this attack he steps back and does a palm thrust that produces a small explosion,Mario's strongest smash attack. Boomstick: He can do an up smash,an upward arcing headbutt,despite it's decent power,this is mario's most infamous and reliable KO option due to several factors: It's quick startup makes it an useful out of shield option,as well as being difficult to react to if the opponent is within its range. Wiz:Mario can do a down smash,which is a sweep kick from again super mario 64,Mario does a breakdance kick that hits both sides,Mario's fastest attacks,coming out as fast as all his tilts,and both hits semi spike opponents,though the frontal hit is rather weak. Boomstick:Mario can do a neutral aerial,which is a flying kick and a standard sex kick,it loses it's already below average power after the first frames Wiz:He can do a forward aerial,when he does this attack he rears back his fist and then throws an overhand. Boomstick:Mario can do a back aerial,which is a dropkick behind him,it has fast startup with low ending and landing lag. Wiz: Mario can do an up aerial,a bycicle kick,it has extremely fast startup,consistent strenght throughout the move and very low ending and landing lag,making it one of Mario's most versatile combo starters and extenders in his moveset. Boomstick:He can also do a down aerial,in this attack Mario rapidly spins around ,trapping opponents and damaging them with a series of discus clotheslines and spinning backfists before assuming a spread eagle position to launch them. A useful combo,approach and anti juggling move. Wiz:He can also do these moves: Grab:Mario reaches out,Mario's overall grab range is average. Pummel:A moderately slow headbutt. Foward Throw: Spins the opponent around once and throws them forward. Can set up tech situations and mixups at low percents. Back throw: Spins the opponent by their legs three times before throwing them backward. Up throw: Heaves the opponent directly overhead with both hands. An effective combo throw for fastfallers at low percentages Down throw: A body slam. Floor attack (front): Performs a modified version of the sweep kick from Super Mario 64 before getting up. Floor attack (back): Punches behind himself and then in front of himself while getting up. Floor attack (trip):Performs a side kick behind himself and then in front of himself while getting up. Edge attack: Performs a dropkick while climbing up. Default attack: Throws a fireball. Neutral special: A smaller,quicker fireball is launched directly forward. Side special:The cape discharges electricity,which launches opponents and destroys projectiles instead of reversing them and reflecting them. Up special: Covers much more vertical distance and when moved left or right during start up,more horizontal distance. Down special:The water is extremely hot and deals rapid fire damage. Final Smash: Rears his arms back before thrusting them forward to generate and launch two gigantic fireballs,which trap and repeatedly damage any opponents in their path. Boomstick:Mario also has the 1 UP Mushroom,1 up heart,3 up moon,+ clock, The bee mushroom,the big mushroom,the blimp fruit,blue shell,boo mushroom,boomerang flower,boost star,bulb berry,buzzy beetle shell,Cannon box,cape feather,carrot,cloud flower,Copy flower,dash pepper,double cherry,fire flower,frog suit,gold block,gold flower,goomba mask,goomba's shoe,hammer,hammer suit,ice flower,ice skate,invincibility leaf & mushroom,Life mushroom,Life up heart,light box,lucky bell,Mega mushroom,Mega star,Metal cap,Mini mushroom,Mix flower,Mystery Mushroom,P-Acorn,,P Wing,Pal Pill,Penguin suit,Piranha plant,Power balloon,Power flower,Propeller Box,Propeller Mushroom,Rainbow star,Red Star,Rock mushroom,and slow flower,Speed flower,Spin drill,Spiny Shell,Spring Mushroom,Statue Leaf,Super Acorn,Superball flower,Super bell,Super crown,Super leaf,Super mushroom,Super pickax,Super star,Tanooki suit,Vanish cap,Weird mushroom,Wing,Wing Cap,Wings. WIP Luigi Yoshi Team Mickey (Skyblazero) Mickey Wiz: Mickey is the most famous character from the cartoons. Boomstick: Mickey born in 1928 in Steamboat Willie, whistling in a Steamboat. Wiz: Yea and Mickey has very strongh, can raise threes, with a punch can knock guys more talls than he, can break a piano with a escoba, can raise a obese rabbit from the tall from a man, etc. Boomstick: Mickey is very durable, can survive the sun heat, can survive the punches of his enemy Pete, can survive to be crushed by a multitude, can survive a tornado, he survive the explosions and resisted a beating of a boxing kangaroo, smiling all the time. Wiz: And Mickey also is faster, can move in a place in where the time don't exist, overcome a tornado, can dodge bullets and lasers and he can paired in a Lightsaber match with Yoda and Darth Vader! Boomstick: And Mickey has Toon-Force, a law of physics that alloys you to do crazy things like breath under water or in the space and create clones of yourself. Wiz: Mickey has arms, like guns, mallets, rapiers, Fishing Pools that catching persons and cakes covered with dynamite. Boomstick: Mickey has a Lightsaber from Star Wars and can use the Force literally! Wiz: And Mickey can break the Fourth Wall and he can cames out to the cartoon and flip the frames from the camera. Boomstick: Mickey has the Sorcerer's Hat, with this Mickey can throw fireballs and lighting balls, but he never dominate this correctly. Wiz: And now, talk about their videogames skills. Boomstick: Mickey has the Magic Water, that transforms Mickey in invencible in a short period of time and he in Epic Mickey owns the Magic Paintbrush. Wiz: With this Mickey can shoots two sustances, with the Paint Mickey can create thinks and repair sustances erase by the Thinner and with the Thinner Mickey can erase any sustance, but the Thinner and the Paint has a time limit. Boomstick: And Mickey in Kingdom Hearts has the Kingdom Key D, a Keyblade. Wiz: Mickey has magic attacks like Pearl, Mckey throws balls of light at the opponent, with Sign of Faith Mickey shoots a Tornado that sweep his opponents, with Mini Mickey shrugs his opponent, with Auto-Teleport Mickey can teleport, with Healing Light Mickey can heal yourself, with Mine Shield Mickey shoots several magic traps and with Stopza Mickey can freeze the time, momentarily. Boomstick: Now we will say the weaknesses of Mickey that are that it can be damaged and it is easy to deceive. Wiz: But do not underestimate the famous Disney mouse. Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Goofy Wiz: Goofy is the clumsy dog from Disney. Boomstick: Altough sometimes Goofy is a little smarter. Wiz: Goofy debuted in the eposde from Mickey Mouse, Mickey's Revue. Wiz: Goofy has weapons, like guns, mallets and a fishing pool that can catch persons and he owns a rapier. Boomstick: Goofy has the Extended-O-Hand, a robotic hand that can catch or hit his opponents and with the Superhero Machine can transform in Super Goofy. Wiz: With this form, Goofy can strech his body, like Monkey D. Luffy, but the form only hard 10 minutes. Boomstick: And Goofy with the Super Goobers can transform in Super Goof. Wiz: In the form has Superman powers, like fly, super speed, super strenght, x vision and telescopic vision, but the form hard little time. Boomstick: And he has many strenght, he can hit a baseball ball too hard that he send flying the ball to the space, Goofy is very faster, he can overcome an ostrich and is very resistent, he can endure being thrown into a volcano, ''' Wiz: And now, we'll talk about his Kingdom Hearts skills. '''Boomstick: Goofy has a shield that can defend Goofy from pshysical attacks and can make attacks like the Goofy Tornado, can hit opponents multiple times while Goofy spin, the Evolution can heal Goofy himself, Rocket allows Goofy jump to give an uppercut, the Goofy Charge lunges toward a target, Goofy Bash throw his shield at the opponent, Goofy Turbo, humorously rides on his shield, crashing through enemies and sending them flying. Wiz: The Stun Edge makes a spinning attack that a chance of stunning the opponent, Confusion Strike makes a spinning attack that confuses opponents, Protect makes a barrier that protects from physical attacks for a few seconds and with his more powerful attack Team Work, Goofy spin like a drill, grabing his shield with both hands, hitting his opponents several times, give a black hume. Boomstick: Can that basically the only Goofy's weaknesses is his clumsy, but no here that messes wih the Disney dog! (The camera shows Goofy laughing) Donald Intermission Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Collaboration Fights